The present invention relates to joints or connectors and more particularly to joints between two shafts that may be selectively engaged/disengaged without the needs for tools and precludes rotation of the shafts relative to each other, claiming priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/459,183, filed Jun. 11, 2003 and entitled Joint Optionally Usable to Form a Jointed Golf Club.
Connectors come in a very wide variety of types for a wide variety of circumstances. Nails and screws are perhaps the most common, but are limited by types of materials with which they operate and generally require an overlapped joint. Other connectors are used in other circumstances.
A difficult joint to connect is two shafts or rods positioned end to end. A common connector in this circumstance is partial insertion of one shaft into the other as is commonly found in tent poles. Solid or thin diametered shafts cannot easily be joined in this manner and the joint allows one shaft to spin about its central axis while the other remains stationary. This type of connection is not suitable when the shafts must be held such that they do not rotate relative to each other, for instance when joining a two part golf club.
Some two piece golf clubs have been patented by earlier inventors. These clubs have a common problem of instability of the joint between the upper and lower shafts. As the golf club head strikes the ball, the club head is allowed to rotate. This results in errant shots and a non-usable set of golf clubs. The problem is focused on the joint connecting the two shafts. One shaft is allowed to rotate relative to the other shaft.
Moreover, many connectors require the use of tools, e.g., a screw driver for screws, which are not always available or convenient. Tools on the golf course are easily lost in the grassy fairways and roughs. Some connectors obviate this problem by being designed such that tools are unnecessary. For instance, the aforementioned manner of joining tent poles is one such connector.
What is needed is a connector for joining two poles or shafts that may preclude rotation of the shafts relative to each other. The joint should be of such construction as to be selectively removable at the behest of the user, but not at other times. The joint should further be connectable/disconnectable without the need for tools, specialized or common.